


Check In

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: It's a good thing they've got going on. Gary knows as well as anyone he needs his ego reined in every once in a while, and Mark needs someone to control and boss around, not to have to mind his words and be Sweet Little Markie From Take That all the time.





	Check In

It's a good thing they've got going on, like when they write together, bouncing off each other and compensating for each others weaknesses. Of course, it's still a bit embarrassing for Gary, but he knows as well as anyone he needs his ego reined in every once in a while and prevention is better than cure, as Jay always used to tell them.

Mark greets him with a kiss, chaste and sweet upon his lips. "'Ello, Mr. Barlow," he says, breath warm on Gary's jaw. "You doing alright?"

He always asks that before they start, but Gary can't blame him. That's a part of what Mark gets out of this, getting to look after him and check how he is and make him be honest about that, for once. Gary's never exactly been the best at letting go and taking care of himself, nevermind letting anyone else do so. He is trying though.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." Mark grins and kisses him again, not so chastely this time. Gary groans as Mark's tongue slips into his mouth, while his hand curls possessively over his hip.

Gary pulls away, breathless, before he loses himself. "Well," he coughs. "Might as well get on with it, right?"

Mark raises an eyebrow. "Clothes off first, _Captain_."

Something about the way Mark says that word sends a shiver straight through Gary, like it's a private joke nobody else could ever understand (the whole band calls him Captain, but none of them mean it the same way Mark does). Still, he hesitates before he reaches for his fly. This is his least favourite part of the whole thing, having to take his clothes off, expose his naked body to scrutiny. He knows he can trust Mark, but still, he's always worried about any extra inch he might have gained, never fully comfortable in his own skin. Mark knows that, and that's why he always insists. He wants to make Gary comfortable. It'll probably never work fully, but Gary can't help but love him for trying.

Gary sighs. There's no arguing with Mark when they do this; that's the whole point. He strips himself as quick as possible, not bothering to make a show of it. Mark's grin widens as he watches, shamelessly drinking in the sight. That does make Gary feel a bit better.

"Now," he says, "bend over."

Gary shivers again. That's the other thing Mark gets out of this - having someone to control and boss around, not having to mind his words and be Sweet Little Markie From Take That all the time.

They've done this in a few places over the years, and almost got themselves caught half the time, but for once they're in Mark's actual bedroom, and there's something rather homey about it, Gary thinks as he presses his cheek against the quilt cover and drinks in the scent of washing powder.

"Did you do the laundry just for me?"

"Maybe."

The first spank catches him off guard, makes him gasp into the covers. Mark chuckles a bit at that. Gary bites his lip as the sting settles into his body, makes its way through his bones, cock twitching against the bed.

Mark's blows come light and frequent, barely touching Gary's skin. He must be feeling playful. Each spank leaves him tingling, like he has an inch he can't scratch. Instinctively, he pushes his arse up higher in the air. "Harder," he groans.

Mark stops.

Gary is puzzled by that, and more importantly, left feeling strange and bereft. He looks back over his shoulder to see Mark staring at him, looking - disappointed?

"You know that's not how it works, Gaz," he murmurs. "If I want to be gentle with you, I will. When I want to be rough with you, I will. But you don't tell me what to do. You know better than that."

Gary feels rightfully scolded, and drops his eyes back to the quilt in supplication. "Sorry, Mark. Mr. Owen." He's not sure if there's much point in calling Mark titles, but he figures it can't hurt.

"That's alright," Mark replies indulgently. "Now." He gives Gary's arse a rough squeeze, the sort that forces a choked cry from his throat. "Would you _like_ me to spank you harder?"

Gary whimpers as Mark fingers dig into his cheeks. "Yeah," he says, "please."

Mark doesn't hold back on him, the blows suddenly coming down on him vicious and just as fast, one wave of pain piling up on top of another until Gary has to force his hand into his mouth so as not to shriek. For someone so small, Mark is strong when he wants to be. "Let it go, Gaz," he leans over to whisper in Gary's ear. "Let it all go."

He loses track of time then, moaning and gasping as he takes what Mark gives him. Mark keeps going until he's exhausted himself, panting in Gary's ear. "You alright?"

Gary nods, head spinning, cock aching against the bedcovers. "Mm. Yes." He pauses. "Thank you."

Mark grins against his neck, kisses his earlobe. "You ready for the rest then?"

He smiles to himself. "Always."


End file.
